Today, there are many solutions for mounting paneling, e.g. in the form of wood panels and similar on the walls of a house. Moreover, there are established methods for mounting other kinds of paneling in a room, such as boards of plaster, wood fiber or laminated wood. The latter methods have in common that they require particular measures for accomplishing nice looking joints between the included wall elements. It has proven to be especially challenging to combine an aesthetically appealing appearance of the finished wall with a cost-efficient manufacturing of the paneling elements, and at the same time, allow simple mounting.
For example, WO 2010/044728 discloses a method for producing a building board, wherein a first armoring layer is arranged on a flat base. Thereafter, edge stripes are arranged preferably along two opposite sides of the armoring layer and a volume between the edge stripes is filled with a hardenable mass, such as plaster. A second armoring layer is then arranged on top of the hardenable mass, where after said mass is hardened. As a result, a building board is obtained that has integrated edge stripes, which preferably are adapted to allow efficient interconnection of two or more building boards onto a supporting structure, such as along a wall of a house.
The above-mentioned solution for manufacturing building boards renders it possible to accomplish boards for paneling floors, ceilings or walls, which boards provide aesthetically appealing joints and are robust from a design point-of-view. The manufacturing method, however, is relatively inefficient in terms of expenditure of time and cost.